guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:To Dye For
Removed Bug Note, because Quest worked for me without problems. Received a "normal" green dye (worth 1g). -- Timberly 08:10, 06 November 2006 (GMT) Actually, it IS bugged, there is just confusion as to what the bug actually is. The bug is NOT simply that the reward isn't given. The bug is that after obtaining a single flower, you are told the quest is completed and to go get your reward. However, TWO flowers are needed to get the reward. After obtaining two flowers in the same run, I got the reward. (11:15, 06 November 2006 CST) The page used to say the quest required Sunspear Rank of First Spear, but I have just acquired the quest with the lower rank of Second Spear. I have updated the page to reflect this. --Azriphale 07:50, 29 October 2006 (CST) I'm curious if the dye reward is a straight random choice, or random weighted on the rarity of each type. Anyone want to start a tally? I got purple.... - Lord Ehzed 18:45, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :Purple +1... Not that I mind purple, but I'd rather sell a white and buy more purples. ;) ::Green +1 For me --Raynejarre 07:05, 29 October 2006 (CST) ::Red +1 For my fiancee --Raynejarre 07:05, 29 October 2006 (CST) ::2 yellows, 2 oranges --136.142.163.55 15:28, 31 October 2006 (CST) :Another (one) Green Dye --Azriphale 11:56, 1 November 2006 (CST) Value of Reward Dye After getting a purple dye as a drop, I noticed that one of them (the reward one I believe) has a value of 25 as opposed to the regular 1gc. Anyone else notice this? - Lord Ehzed 19:03, 30 October 2006 (CST) :Yep, it was worth 25g for me to Xeon 15:32, 31 October 2006 (CST) :The Green Dye that I received (as mentioned above) was also worth 25g --Azriphale 11:56, 1 November 2006 (CST) Well, the reward dye does not stack with normal dyes of the same color, so the game does see them as somehow different than other dyes. That would explain them having a different selling price. Bugged? Is this quest bugged at the moment? It's listed as completed in my quest list, but when I click on her for the reward and accept it, nothing happens... Ailurya Ai 21:22, 2 November 2006 (CST) Same thing happened to me. and someone else : Thanks, I'll report it as a bug tonight if it still won't work. Ailurya Ai 10:41, 3 November 2006 (CST) : I can't get reward either. -Coran : Me neither. Any news on what's going on with respect to this bug? Has it been reported Ailurya Ai? --Mark G : I can't. My guild made who did it at the same time with me got the reward.--71.240.8.25 16:27, 4 November 2006 (CST) The new bug information on the main article page should now be accurate. 68.93.192.172 11:47, 6 November 2006 (CST) : Yeah, taking two petals worked (actually I took 250 just in case when I realised you could click the flower as many times as you wanted to :)). Ailurya Ai 14:13, 6 November 2006 (CST) : Are you sure, Ailurya? After failing to get the reward initially, and without abandoning the quest, I went back to the same flower. Although I could click on it, it would not yield any more petals. (Maybe getting multiple petals only works if you click on it without returning to town first, or trying to get the reward?) cant get reward same problem here Requirements for Obtaining the Quest I believe that you need to beat the Jokanur Diggings mission to obtain this quest. My Paragon did not get the ability to take this quest until after being transported back to Kamadan after being the Apocrypha. Can anyone else confirm this? Monk 21:55, 3 November 2006 (CST) :Did you check your sunspear rank? I was the who added the requirements. Each time I gained a new rank or completed a quest, I went back to the earlier locations to see if any new quests showed up. When I got this with my Dervish, I haven't even done honorable general yet. Maybe it's an alternate requirement? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:56, 6 November 2006 (CST) ::I believe I was a First Spear before entering the mission and also after completion of the mission. I know that I was able to do Missing Shipment without the Dye Trader offering the quest. My Dervish (Sunspear Captain) has not finished Jokanur Diggings, but was able to get this quest. When did you put up the rank requirement? After release, or during the preview weekend? I think I remember getting this quest earlier during the preview weekend. Monk 12:29, 6 November 2006 (CST)